To Love In Death
by Lestatinator
Summary: Can a vampire love a werewolf? And even if they could, would they be allowed to? This question continues on unanswered with a new female death dealer in the game, our favorite werewolf Lucian, and another conspiracy having emerged. NUMEROUS FIGHT SCENES.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge For His Sacrifice

_Author's Notes: This peice was written for a friend. In our English class, our teacher asked us to write a fairy tale. My friend created the characters, which I am ashamed to say are cheap knock-offs of the original Underworld characters, but everything I wrote using them is completely mine. And yes, in case you're wondering, we did cheat. She asked me to write a fight scene for her, which is the first chapter, I ended up writing the ENTIRE thing. I EVEN DREW THE ILLUSTRATIONS FOR HER!!! I didn't get ANY credit either. Ok, in the end, basically this is an Underworld Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy it._

There were five of them. Each one's blood uniquely tingling my senses. One of them I could recognize from a past experience, but it was of no use now. They stood at the door, guarding the very path towards my retribution. I would have to be quick and flawless with my attack, one wrong move could send the whole operation into disaster.

I dug my nails into the concrete roof of the building, savoring each burst of the adrenilane rush coursing through my bloodless veins. I reached for my pistol, crying now from its place at my side, screaming to be used. I rubbed the cool metal against my forehead, letting its cold aura mix with mine. I stood, making the shape of a cross, arms held straight out, and feet together, as if willing for my own crucifixion. I then dove from the sky, letting the air in between me and the asphalt fill my senses. The wind blew my hair back into a frenzy, whilst the leather of my clothes flew behind me, making sounds like a flag waving in the wind. Sensing the ground drawing nearer, I opened my eyes, and pulled my arms in, crossing them over my chest. I forced my head to move forward, causing my entire body to filp in mid-air, and embraced the dull thud of my knees crashing into the ground as I reached the end of my flight down.

I stayed kneeling for a moment, head down, as if in prayer. Honestly, I was just waiting to see if the mutts would notice me. As I expected, they had, and were now standing around me, shirts ripped to shreds on the ground at their sides, breathing in and out, waiting for me to make the first move. But instead of planning the move they were waiting for, I listened to their breaths, only wishing I could remember how it felt when such a thing was needed. I heard a growl rise from the gut of one of the men behind me, and just by instinct, I made a move, but not one they were ready for.

My torso bent back, I raised my arms up, gun still in hand, and did a momentary hand stand that quickly switched into an attack. As my body began to fall, making a complete back flip, I kicked in the skull of the growler behind me, and listened to him fall to the ground into a heap of half skin, half fur, as my body retracted back into a standing postition. The other four, momentarily distracted, turned their heads to see what used to be their co-worker. But I gained their attention once again, as I raised my arm into a killing thrust, knocking out another of the half-changed wolves.

I could instantly feel another of them breathing down my neck, already reacting to my attack. He jumped me from behind, sending us both rolling into a nearby wall. He would claw, I would kick, until finally I was able to push the end of my pistol into his gut and fire. He howled in pain, clutching his bleeding stomach, giving me the chance I needed to get out of the situation. It would only take him a moment to force out the silver bullet embedded in his skin. I could already hear his bones crunching in reaction to the blow, pushing the bullet back through the wound it entered in.

I turned quickly, raising my arm up to fire at the others, but was startled to find them standing just behind me, already beginning to finish the final stage of the change. Their snouts lengthened, their bodies grew tall, skinny, and muscular, and their claws and fangs became deadlier than ever. Suddenly, the larger of the two dove at me, forcing me against the wall, one furry palm on my left shoulder, the other paw's claws stabbing into my right.

His snarl became a growl of personal glory as my face switched from a smirk to a look of agony. I could feel my teeth lengthening, my eyes switching from their usual color to a shining blue, this being the reaction to a vampire either receiving blood or losing it in massive amounts. I knew I was passing, and had lost so much blood that I couldn't muster the strength needed to force the lycan off. I looked over the shoulder of the lycan still attempting to wound me, seeing the wolf I had shot before, already standing and changing into his human form, feeling that his work here was done.

That is when I saw the guns in their piles of clothes. Usually lycans do not attempt to carry guns, seeing how bullets do not affect vampires, and they're claws are much better weapons then any knife or silver ammunition. What had caught my attention was the fact that these guns were glowing a sort of blue, light making its way through the peices of the pistols, showing that whatever it was, it was not the ordinary style of ammunition. Just as my eyes began to close, permanantly ending any thought again of what the werewolves had in their guns, I felt the wieght of the attacking lycan lift off me, releasing the pressure of his claw disabling my body to heal.

I sank to the ground, wallowing in my own blood, unable to help my savior who was now fighting the remaining lycans. I could feel my wound healing, finally being able to close after the puncture, but I only wished it would heal faster. My eyes were now clear enough to see the scene unfolding before me, so I lifted my head, only hoping that I hadn't missed anything important.

It turned out that Gerard had realized my absence, and come to the resteraunt, knowing that that was where I was headed. He had stabbed his own claws into the back of the werewolf on top of me, and had thrown him against the opposite wall, beginning his very own surprise attack on the lycans. Although the three remaining gaurds of **my** attack were still alive and conscious, it seemed that Gerard was getting the best of them.

The two still changed were now fighting Gerard off, trying to get back to killing me before I had become completely regenerated. Gerard was now kicking and punching furiously at the wolves, his eyes turning the fierce blue that mine were now. My grateful thoughts were ended however whilst I watched in horror as the lycan that had taken human form reached into his own pile of clothing, grabbed the gun within, and aimed the bullet at Gerard. I tried to raise myself up, pushing my arms against the wall, struggling with my right shoulder as it burned in pain. Knowing that I would not get there in time, I opened my mouth, letting out a blood-soaked scream that, to this day, still haunts my own memory. "GERARD!!!"

Gerard had just finished off one of the wolves, slashing his claws across the lycan's throat, sending its blood all over Gerard's face. He turned quickly to me, startled at the sight of my face in fear. He looked to where my eyes pointed, and stood confused as the turned-human werewolf shot the pistol into Gerard's chest. He fell to the ground, his mouth partly open, revealing the fangs already beginning to sharpen from the hit. I waited for a moment to see the reaction to the glowing ammunition, and a moment was all it took. The two remaning lycans watched with me as Gerard's body began to wrench forward and back, his whole form shaking and groaning into tense positions. He screamed as what looked like blue light radiated from his mouth and eyes, burning holes through his skin, forcing smoke from pores throughout his body. He turned to me for one last glance, his blue eyes shining even bluer having mixed with the ammuntion. And in that moment, he forced his face from a pained expression, to a look of content, making it seem that he died satisfied with his immortal life.

And in that last emotion, Gerard was gone, never to have the taste of blood fill his senses again. I turned my head to see the lycans standing in awe, unlike me, who's body now was formed with only anger and vengeance. I raced behind the changed wolf, my super-human strength making the action only take a second. I grabbed the fur on the back of his head with one hand and the end of his snout with the other, twisting his head around with a sickening crunch. The now human lycan, finally realizing that I was not in my dying position anymore, did not notice me behind him until I turned him around facing me and bit into his neck in a blood-lust fury. With every drop of his blood, I regained my vampiric strength, but along with it came a need for more.

When only dust ran through his immortal viens, I finally dropped his life-less form to the ground, making my way towards the spot were only ashes of Gerard remained. In a moment like this, I expected my body to grow limp with grief, and only wish to mourn my one and only friend in this immortal life. But instead, all I could do was clench and unclench my fists, letting my thoughts fill with sweet sweet revenge against any and all lycans. Instantly, my head turned round to see the wolf that Gerard had struck down moments before death, turned human and now opening the door into the resteraunt. He turned back for only a moment, allowing me a good look at his face, and every feature that could possibly help me in tracking him down. I noticed instantly that he was marked with a follower brand, as were a lot of the lycans. These brands could tell any person that wanted to know which gang or group a lycan belonged to. It was a tattoo of a half moon with a circle in the crest. **Lucian**.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Lust Never Wins

Though my body wanted to bleed the retreating lycan dry, I controlled myself, letting him go, so that the only survivor could report to Lucian about the demon that was coming. I tried to control my emotions, knowing that if I revealed any weakness, the others would probably act upon it. And even though no one was there to see me break down, I still concealed it, having made a habit of hiding my true feelings when it comes to love.

I restricted my mind to only thinking of the work at hand, and realized that it was about time I figured out what the hell it was that werewolf shot into Gerard. I walked towards a random pile of clothing, reached in, and found one of the glowing pistols I had become so engrossed with earlier, and without a second thought, I turned, crouched down, placing my hand on the asphalt, and vaulted into the air, landing atop the apartment building I had dived from earlier.

I sprinted across the top of the building, seeming to run forever, until I caught sight of the approaching edge, and turned sideways, sliding off of the apartment, landing evenly on my bike. And without even thinking of the time, or whether or not I would even make it back to the Coven before dawn, I sped down the road, taking all the back streets until I saw the top of the Coven's mansion protruding from the trees. I flew through the gates, ignoring the guard dogs stantioned infront of the mansion. Mostly they were for keeping vampires in, not for making sure that lycans stayed out.

I parked my bike, and continued on way to the front of the Coven, bursting through the doors onto the still on-going party. Vampiresses looked up at me in disgust, probably thinking my actions "unlady-like". But since when did savagely ripping into peoples' throats ever become "lady-like" behavior?

I ignored the stares, and made my way up the staircase, following halls, searching for Dominic's private office. Just as I had suspected, he was standing at the window, staring furiously at my parked bike. He turned as I walked from the doorway and into the room, a look of demonic fury spread on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" He questioned ferociously. But before he could continue with his badgering, I threw the glowing gun onto his desk, and glared angrily at him, never letting the line of sight waver. Dominic stared back for a moment, but seemed to give up nervously, and turned his attention towards the gun.

"What the hell is this?" "I don't know," I started, "You're the war-hero, you tell me." I stared sarcastically at Dominic's smirking expression, and watched as he picked the gun up from its place at his desk, and sat down in his chair, staring pointedly at the pistol and the blue light it still radiated. "Eject the mag..." I ordered impatiently, figuring that as clever as Dominic was supposed to be, it was amazing he couldn't figure that much out.

Dominic did so, and without even looking at the shining, blue bullets, held the mag out infront of him, allowing a good look for both him and me. It took me only a moment to interpret his actions. "You already knew?!" Dominic sighed, and placed the gun down on his desk, raising his palm to his forehead, massaging the creases just above his furrowed brow. "Why didn't you tell any of us? Do you have any idea what that would've changed? YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!!" I swung my arm, enforcing all the super-human strength I could muster, but my strike was instantly stopped as Dominic raised his hand in an immediate reaction.

He held onto my arm, circling the desk until he stood only inches from my face. But even though my attack was blocked, the anger could still be seen in my expression as my eyes shined bluer and bluer, lightening as my impatience and fury grew. Dominic leaned in close to my face, smirking, knowing the torment I felt in his presence. "I announced it tonight, at the party. You remembered the party didn't you? Of course you did, you just didn't care. You were too busy getting your friends killed."

My teeth grew rapidly, and my eyes glowed a blinding blue. For a moment, Dominic was allowed a look of fear before I raised my other arm, my vampiric claws lengthened, and sliced through Dominic's jacket, cutting long slashes across the wrist of the arm still clinging to mine. He instantly released, growling in pain, his eyes starting to turn the same blue mine always seemed to be. I, not even allowing Dominic's body to properly react to the first attack, struck my hand across Dominic's right cheek, sending the same slices through the tissues of his face. Dominic kept his head turned in the direction of the blow, his mouth twitching, he began to snarl.

As he turned back to face me, he raised his now healing arm to catch the blood dripping from his face. Dominic's brow furrowed into a deadly glare, and he began to wince as his facial wounds started to close, ending the healing process. He then attacked in turn, seamlessly grabbing my right arm, twirling me around until he was able to pin both my arms behind me. He pushed my body against the desk, leaning onto my back, pinning my arms behind me even more securely, and started to breath tormentingly down my neck. "Nothing goes unnoticed by ME!!!" Dominic breathed into my ear, pausing for effect inbetween his rasps for breath. "That's what you think..." I grunted, still using sarcasm to cover my struggling against Dominic's powerful grasp.

He pushed me harder still into the desk, bruising my abdomen momentarily. "What do you mean?!" Dominic rasped hoarsely, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke, his lust starting to get the best of him. "Well, for instance..." I started, already beginning to smile from Dominic's defeat. "You still havn't realized..." I paused, my and Dominic's bodies both growing simultaneously still. I opened my eyes, my teeth lengthening once again, and snarled. "That I think you're a gay fag!!!" I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and wrenched my head back quickly into Dominic's, sending him falling backwards into a chair, angrily clutching his bleeding nose all the while.

"Stay the hell away from me, or I'll break more than just your nose!!!" I grabbed the pistol and its mag, and began to storm from the room, when Dominic shouted out one last plea for my attention. "If you want to know who it was responsible for your precious Gerard's death, come back when you're ready to apologize." I rolled my eyes in response, already beginning to feel the need to break another of Dominic's limbs. "I already know **who** killed him! My advice to you is to stop trying to make deals, and stay the hell out of my way!!!"

Dominic ran his hand across the brim of his nose, letting the blood drip to his index finger, that he then rubbed across his pale lips. "I figured you knew **who** did it, but do you know where to find him?" I then turned, my interest clipped, though it only lasted for a moment. Despite the fact that I sincerely wanted to know, I continued on my way out of the room, letting Dominic's last words echo not only down the empty halls of the Coven's mansion, but also in my mind. "That's right Aarysine! I know where Lucian's going! When you're ready to find out, come back and we'll see if we can work something out."


	3. Chapter 3: False Grief

I continued my way down the hall to my room. A place I havn't slept in for years, I only use it to contemplate my thoughts. I sat at my desk, facing the window that spreads across the entire back wall, it allows moonlight to fill in, and gives me proper warning of the approaching dawn. I opened my laptop to the previous page I had been looking at earlier. I had used the Coven's codes to break into the city's security cameras, that is how I had first matched Lucian's face infront of the Italian resteraunt.

I then started to go through the cameras again, realizing that the lycan escapee must have told Lucian the story of my attack, and Lucian, taking the hint, had probably already picked up and moved base of operations. During these thoughts Hailey, one of the Coven groupies, entered, having heard the squabble that had recently occured between Dominic and I.

"So, what was all the banging around about?" Hailey asked, her question obviously rhetorical, proving further that her conversation skills were not as well developed as they could be. "Why? Were you listening at the door again?" I answered back, never removing my eyes from the computer screen, not even giving an effort to humor Hailey in her try for conversation.

"What did you fight about?" I looked up at this, my smile sarcastic and insincere. "Knowing you, the whole Coven probably knows **that** by now." Despite Hailey's conniving and sly ways, the next question she asked was as sincere as a vampire's comment could ever be. "Do you want to talk about it?" I, figuring that Dominic had put Hailey up to this questioning, continued to avoid any in depth conversation what so ever.

"Oh please, Hailey! Don't act like you actually cared about Gerard." Hailey frowned, walked forward and closed my laptop, forcing me to look at her full in the face. "Look Aarysine, just because I **acted** like I was over Gerard, doesn't mean I actually **was**. I still had feelings for him you know." I stood up quickly, using my super-human reflexes to scare Hailey away from me and my laptop. Hailey jumped back towards the doorway, obviously not wanting to take a chance with **this** woman scorned. "You could have fooled me." I sat back down indignantly, engrossing myself once again in the world of security cameras.

Hailey glanced towards my bed and saw the party dress Dominic had requested earlier, tossed and neglected on the bedspread. She crossed the room and began to hang it up properly. "Aarysine, please don't act like this. We both cared about him." Hailey turned from the closet, but only to be knocked back against it, startled by me coming up behind her at the last moment.

"You cared about him?" I screamed into her face, my fangs lengthened, my eyes growing brighter and brighter with each word I spoke. "**You** cared about **him**? The way you cling to Dominic's each and every word, the way you hover around him, giving him anything and everything he wants. The way you ignored Gerard when Dominic was around, and **you** cared about **him**?" Hailey's eyes started to fill with tears, she pushed my shoulders, forcing me back far enough so that she could step forward.

"I'm not the one who left the party! I'm not the one that drug Gerard into something **he** didn't have to be in in the first place!!! Now who cared about who in **your** relationship?" My face became an instant look of demonic anger, my expression drenched in fury. I lifted my hand and slapped it harshly across Hailey's right cheek. Hailey, stunnned, lifted her palm to her face, feeling the warmth radiating from the red mark scarring her pale and delicate skin.

She kept her hand to her cheek, and pushed roughly past me to the door. I stayed turned towards the closet, my anger venting itself through my rasps for breath. Hailey turned in the doorway, watching my body heave up and down, trying to control the anger still erupting inside of me. Hailey then glanced out the window, to see the first signs of the morning. She spoke, her voice cracking at first, but after a second, finally clearing enough to be understood. "Dawn's coming, you better prepare." I kept my body turned, still sensing Hailey's presence just behind me. But suddenly, my head twitched slightly, having caught the sound of metal clinking together above the roars of my breath. I turned quickly to see Hailey rushing down the hall, carting the pistol and mag in hand.

I fell to the ground, wrapped my arms around my shoulders, clutching them in tightly, trying to control my bursts of fury. I should have known she wasn't here for the conversation. My nails were now cutting slices in to my arms, my anger growing stonger and more tempting to act upon. My thoughts then paused however as a single ray of sunlight rose from the backdrop of the city, casting its light into my room and across my right cheek.

Already beginning to feel the burn and smell the ash falling form my face, I screeched in pain, and quickly ran to the windows, drawing th black curtains over them, blocking the rays of, what didn't used to be, a deadly sun. I fell to my knees, clutching the cloth in my hands, and buried my face into the curtains, trying to conceal the traitor tears even from me. And even though I was able to catch them before they hit the ground, further proving their exsistence, I was still disappointed, knowing that it rained burning tears on the inside. What if Hailey is right? I thought. What if I hadn't gone, would Gerard still be here? Finally giving into my heart's emotions, I released my grip on the curtains and my tears, allowing my body to fall to the ground, along with what seemed to be droplets of weakness.

I laid on my side, both my arms wrapped over my tear-stained face, and above my head. I clutched my legs into my chest, and cried myself into what I thought would be a dreamless sleep. But to my surprise, I would have my first nightmare, and dream for that matter, in centuries.


	4. Chapter 4: A Nightmare For A Dream

The nightmare started off as a memory really, bits and peices folding together, creating the night I met Gerard. Despite the haziness of it all, the dream awoke something in me, helping me to re-open the past.

It was a cold night with cold rain. They're were five of us, all death dealers, all waiting for our next order. We had been sent to an old warehouse, where, hopefully, all the leaders from the lycan clans were going to meet. We decided to split up in the end, each taking a headset so that we could be in touch at all times. Little did we know that the lycans had already arrived, and had sent a group of scouts heading directly towards **me**.

I was standing at my selected post, when I heard a voice from behind me, whistling to get my attention. It was a younger version of Gerard, his hair grungy and damped into clumps, his clothes patched, and worn form endless moving from place to place. "Hey miss, do you have a smoke?" He had asked me, as if it were the most natural of questions to say to a total stranger.

I had been tempted to scare him off, but the lycans hadn't shown yet, and the kid wasn't really doing any harm. I shook my head no, but he continued to try and converse with me. I must admit, it didn't entirely frustrate me. I had been quite attracted to him at the time, he was rather beautiful for a human.

He took the spot to my right, and leaned against the wall as I did, hands in his pockets. "I know what your thinkin'. You think I'm some kind of crackhead, huh? Someone that just wants your money?" I ignored his question, sensing it was rhetorical, and that really, he wasn't trying to prove anything to me, but to himself.

"Truth is," he continued on, using me as his own, personal shrink. "I just had a bad life, and a bad home." He then scoffed at himself, hanging his head even lower. "Now I have no life, **and** no home. Pathetic, huh?"

I had felt sympathy at first, but continued to act indignant to his presence, hoping he would leave without me having to tell him to. And it being just my luck, while Gerard kept his head hanging low, he noticed the guns at my side along with all the other death dealer weapons that seem strange and abstract to the human eye. He looked up, his face questioning, and very curious. Immeadiatly he began to seek for answers.

"What's with all the guns?!" At that moment I realized I had indulged his conversatoin for long enough, and that it was about time he packed up and left. I turned to him, hoping he would take my dimissing glare as a hint, but I was stunned to find him staring past me, his eyes wide with fear. As soon as I turned around to see what he was staring at, a huge paw flew at my chest, sending me flying into the neighboring wall.

I recovered quickly enough to see another of the surprise lycan scouts grab the collar of Gerard's jacket, and throw him against the wall we were previously leaning on, with such super-human force, it was too much for a human body to bare. At first I felt responsible for the innocent's death, but it quickly changed to fury for the lycan's reckless blood-lust. I took a moment to make sure there were only three werewolves in on my attack, and then began to attack back.

As soon as I stood up from my crumpled place against the side of the wall, one of the lycans took both hands, and pushed them against my shoulders, forcing me back into the concrete. As pissed off as I was, that really wasn't a good idea on his part. I wrapped both my arms around his, and raised my right knee up into his stomach with a sickening crunch. Before he could react with a growl of pain, I had already used his arms to steady myself and jump from my place on the ground in front of him, to atop his back. He raised his arms up, waving them around aimlessly, trying to throw me off. I put both my hands in his mouth, pulling his upper jaw back, until his entire head ripped in half. As his lifelss body fell limp to the ground, I landed on my feet, still holding the top half of a werewolf skull in hand.

The other two, at seeing this, quickly retreated into the shadows, abandoning their current assignment. At first I wanted to follow them, my adrenaline rush creating a sort of addiction that I needed to kill more lycan to ever satisfy. But after I gave a once-over of the alleyway, I caught sight of the limp form that used to be an innocent young man, caught up in the worries of the world.

I walked over to him, and was surprised to find that his heart was still beating despite the bones broken from his hit against the concrete. My heart broke two ways as his eyes fluttered open, his innocence pulling at my soul. In that moment I made a descision that went against the first promise I ever made to myself in this immortal life, to never turn another into the monster I dealt with everyday, me.

As he started to pass, his eyes already beginning to threaten to roll into the back of his head, I leaned over Gerard, took his delicate human form in my hands, lifted his neck to my mouth, merging fangs with skin. As I willed him to change I didn't know if he would survive the bite or not, seeing how the diseases we transmit are deadly, but all I knew, and all I cared to know, was that I was trying to save him.

When I leaned back to see if the change would take affect, I was startled by Gerard's eyes snapping open, switched from the dull human brown, to the blinding vampiric blue. That's when I awoke in the middle of the day, with nothing but memories to haunt my endless thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught In The Act

At first, I thought to just lay on the floor, praying in my mind that if there was a god, he would show mercy on a damned soul, and remove my pangs of memory. But instead, they kept returning, stabbing into my mind, full of regret and sorrow. I then realized that this would be the perfect time to do a little research, and in this research, hopefully figure out for myself where Lucian was headed.

I got to my feet, and went through the open doorway out into the hall. Just as I had suspected, the halls were empty, and the doors to the fellow vampires closed. **They** could obviously enjoy their immortal sleep, unlike me, who had one too many skeletons in her closet.

Knowing that by now, Dominic was out of his office, and inside his own quarters, sleeping away the day, I figured if there was any place someone would take notes of Lucian's movements, it was in his private library. I made my way once again down the hallway, easing inside his office, which he, surprisingly, never kept locked. Of course it wasn't out of trust to his fellow vampires, but for the solemn fact that he kept nothing of importance in there, or atleast, not out in the open.

I looked around the room, clenching my fists as my eyes fell on Dominic's desk, remembering the little brawl we had earlier. But after a moment, I was able to regain control over my emotions once again, and make my way to the solitary bookcase, set just behind Dominic's chair.

As I walked past, I subtley pulled Dominic's still filled wine glass that sat on his desktop, over the edge, and let it spill across the carpet. I hope he would have fun cleaning that up. I walked to the right side of the bookcase, squeezed my hands into the gap between the wall and the wooden backing, and pulled slightly, sending the bookcase toppling over onto Dominic's desk. I was starting to have fun breaking in.

As I was expecting, there was a door hidden behind the bookcase. It wasn't secret, it wasn't even that well hidden, but it was locked. But hey, I had already made all the other noise, why not some more?

I raised my leg up, and sent it forward with a powerful thrust, causing the door between me and Dominic's study to come crashing down on the tile floor. It was strange to think that behind that one bookcase lied the path to twenty more. I circled the room, hoping that something would jump out at me, making the search a little easier, and a little less time wasting. I gazed around for a moment longer, until I caught sight of the only table in the room, obviously used to sit at and do some reading.

I walked towards it, finding papers scattered everywhere, along with a hand-held planner. I lifted it in my hands, pressed the power button, and was surprised, and relieved, to find it still on and unlocked. What an idiot, I thought, doesn't he know that just about anyone could pick this up and see everything he has been doing? Well, lucky for me. I guess Dominic wasn't smart enought for that.

I searched through the files until I came across a recieved message from one of the scouting death dealers. It read, "Lucian has been seen along with his followers leaving the resteraunt. We sent a scout to see where they were headed, and just got a report back that they have now moved their base to a motel located in downtown." I grabbed a peice of paper, wrote down the address of the motel, and was about to pack up and leave, when I saw that the inbox was flashing. Without even thinking of the consequences, I clicked messages, and saw that it was a confirmation for a meeting tomorrow night. The message read, "Since our original plan for meeting at the Italian resteraunt was comprimised, Eryk has moved the meeting to the warehouse at midnight tomorrow night. Don't be late, and don't screw up again."

Eryk, did they mean **the** Eryk? The first lycan? It couldn't be. Could it? Was Dominic planning something with the opposing species? Has he been betraying us all along? As I began to scroll down to record the address of the warehouse, I heard a cough from behind me, and found Dominic leaning against the doorway, staring at me with that furious glare of his.

"Well, I guess you weren't watching the time when you decided to break in, huh? It's already seven and..." He paused, finally seeing the planner still clutched in my hand. His eyes instantly switched to blue, his face now caught inbetween an expression of rage and fear. "What are you doing with that?" He stepped forward, wrenching the planner out of my grasp. I tucked the peice of paper containing the motel's address, hoping he hadn't seen it too.

"Who is Eryk, Dominic?" Though I was using the question to change the subject of my being there, it was still sincere none-the-less. What had Dominic been up to? I could sense Dominic's anger mounting, as he took his right arm, and grabbed my left, squeezing it until it almost lost circulation. He pulled me closer to him, his eyes menacing and filled with fury. "That is none of your concern, Aarysine. Now, you've broken in, and are no longer welcome here. Get the hell out of my house." I stared at him full in the face, my anger now competing with his. "As far as I'm concerned Dominic," I began, slowly inching my free arm up to my side, "This is the Coven's house, and it will never be **yours**." I jerked my hand up the rest of the way, sending it flying into Dominic's nose. He released my arm, clutched his bleeding nostrils, allowing me enough time to run out of the study and to the window in his office.

He stormed after me, violence written on his face. Obviously he didn't plan on just throwing me out, he wanted to beat me to death. I turned at the window and smiled, laughing at the sight of his nose bleeding once again from my attack.

"Jesus, Dominic! I bloodied your nose twice already. I guess you're getting used to it by now though, right?" He snarled and began to move forward. I waved at him and jumped through the window, falling through the air, letting the glass circle around me. My body flip and turned, until finally, by pure instinct, my muscles retracted, causing my body to land firmly on the asphalt as if I had jumped out of bed instead of from three stories up. Without looking back I made my way to my bike still parked right outside, kicked it into gear, revved the engine, and drove out of the gates, headed towards my one and only destination, Lucian's camp.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack And Be Attacked

The drive was long and rough, the cold biting into my long dead skin, making me wish the leather I wore was tainted with warmth instead of the same cold as me. When I finally caught sight of the lycan motel, I parked my bike behind a dumpster, its black coloring blending into the shadows.

I didn't have plan as to what I was going to do, or how I was going to get into the base of operations, all I could think about was the feeling of sinking my teeth into Lucian's flesh. I looked closely at the entrance to the motel, and saw that there were people standing about, looking to be regular citizens. To humans, this would be true, but for vampires, our senses allow us to see past the clothing, and to smell the embedded fur of an enclosed wolf, howling to get out.

I ran towards the empty aparment building just to the right of the motel, and at the last second, bent my knees and sprang upward, landing firmly on the roof. I walked towards the edge, overlooking the motel's roof. I couldn't understand it, why weren't there any guards here? I knew that werewolves were reckless, but they couldn't be stupid enough to not know vampires can attack from the roof.

Actually, I had expected to run into a lycan by now, seeing how they were just comprimised, and probably on edge about us catching up with them. I pushed these thoughts aside, now feeling that I was just over-analyzing the situation, and was being a tad dellusional.

I jumped from one roof to the other, smoothly and quietly, still trying to keep my stealth, though I still felt that my being hidden was useless. I crept along the concrete, making my way towards the end of the building, where I was sure the lycans below would not be able to see me past the awning above the entrance. The angle we were positioned at would make any accidental sighting of me impossible.

I dropped down to my knees when I reached the corner of the roof, and slowly lowered myself until I was hanging on the ledge, my body hitting against the front of the building. Inch by inch I alternated my arms, making my way to the left uppermost corner window. As I had anticipated, the lycans were unable to catch even a glance of me past the awning. When I finally reached the window, hovering over the ledge protruding from the bottom, I released my grip on the edge of the roof, and landed safely infront of the glass panels.

To my surprise, the window was already cracked open, as if someone had prepared for my break-in. Despite the red flags, I slid in through the crack, and fell to the floor, instantly beginning to take in my surroundings.

Though it was pitch black, my sensitive eyesight allowed me to see the bed, and usual motel room settings around the room. There was no sign of life, and for that matter, it looked like no one had been roomed there for years. Once again, I ignored the unusual, and took a step forward, making my way to the door leading to the hallways. I began to open it slowly, for fear that a lycan may be standing guard right outside, but as soon as I cracked the door open, it came flying at me, knocking me back into the room, towards the oppisite wall.

I looked up, my head throbbing, and could barely make out the form of a lycan standing in front of me, his face forming the best smile it could in werewolf form. He started to make his way towards me, thinking that I was unconcious. Right when he stood just infront of me, his legs spread open, hovering just above mine, I quickly raised my right foot, kicking him in the crotch. I rolled over until I made enough distance between us, that I could run safely past him and out into the hallway. But there, I found three more lycans standing gaurd, seeming to have been waiting on me.

At first I planned to fight them off, but realized I was still a little dazed from the first attack, and decided to take my chances and run for once. I took off past them, sprinting down the hallway, not even trying for the elevator. I slid quickly into the service stairwell, listening to their oversized bodies crash into the wall, not being able to follow my sharp turn.

At this point, I was sure I was going to make it out, as I ran down each set up of steps, drawing closer and closer to the ground floor. I finally erupted from the maze of halls, and into the lobby. But instead of finding random people waiting for a room, there were six lycans, all staring at the service stairwell opening, having been waiting for me. I stood there stunned, not knowing what to do, not knowing who to attack first.

All of them stood, motionless and expressionless, until finally a lycan jumped from the staircase leading to the second floor, and landed just infront of me. His fur wasn't as mangy and dirty as the rest, but he still looked like a reckless lycan none-the-less. But instead of feeling hate when I looked at his face, I felt peace, with him and with myself. I seemed to have a moment I hadn't experienced again since that night with Gerard. I finally felt for sure that what I was doing was right, I felt confident about myself when looking at this lycan.

Before I could regain my senses and attack the werewolf, I was hit from behind, forced to fall into unconciousness. Just before my eyes could completly close, I saw the lycan change into human form. Whilst I tried to recognize the face, another changed lycan came up to stand beside him, obviously having been called over. The mezmerizing werewolf looked at me with doubt in his face, and asked his right-hand man, "Are you sure this is what Eryk wanted?" With those words echoing in my head, I finally gave into sleep. But just before my mind closed down completely, the identity of the lycan finally clicked in my memory. Lucian.


End file.
